Call of the Ranger
by Moon Drop Mage
Summary: Harry Potter's twin brother, Aiden Potter, has been a part of the Ranger's corp for years. Now, during sixth year, Aiden returns, but Harry doesn't remember him. Will Aiden be able to get Harry out of the clutches of a manipulative Dumbledore?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

The weird thing about alternate dimensions is that they are being created everyday. Whenever someone is given a choice, there is an alternate dimension for what would have happened if they had chosen the other choice.

If you were thinking that this would be a story about a young wizard who can go to his grandfather-type figure for help at any time, then you are wrong. This story is about what could've happened if that young wizard had a twin brother with no magical talent, and it all started with a simple choice.


	2. Prologue 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, just OC.

* * *

Prologue 2

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Those five names describe the most powerful wizard in the world. They also describe the darkest, foulest, and most manipulative person you can think of. But he wasn't always like that. He was once the kindest person to have ever walked this earth. But what happened to make it this way? One name: Grindlewald.

Grindlewald was the most feared Dark Wizard at the time. But it was our Master Manipulator who stopped him. I am not going to tell you how, but I will say that it includes a temptation that Dumbledore succumbed to that set off the events of this story. In the universe you are probably thinking of, Dumbledore did not succumb. But in this one he did, and that is the story I am honor bound to bring you. All you need to know about the temptation is that Dumbledore succumbed and that is all I am going to say.


	3. Fall and Separation

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Aiden and the Rangers

* * *

Chapter 1: Fall and Separation

It was October 31, 1981. Voldemort was on a rampage. This is starting to sound like a horror story. But in all seriousness, Voldemort was indeed on the rise and on October 31, 1981, he visited Godric's Hollow, home to the Potters. Fortunately, James and Lily were not home. Unfortunately Harry and his twin Aiden were, as was their nanny. Voldemort broke into the house and killed the nanny. He then preceded to attempt to kill the young twins. But something happened and the lethal spell was blocked and rebounded upon the caster. Voldemort was vanquished and the twins were both left with a scar. Harry had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and Aiden had a Z on his left cheek. When James and Lily came home and saw what had happened, Harry was called the Boy-Who-Lived and Aiden was called Aiden. Oh well.

* * *

It was four years later and Harry and Aiden were playing in the front yard. The two had no problem getting along, even though one was a celebrity. It was this day, May 16, 1985, that Aiden would remeber forever, but Harry wouldn't.

And here is the reason why: Albus Dumbledore. He came around the house with one purpose in mind, manipulation. He convinced James and Lily to raise Harry as an only child, but when asked what would happen to Aiden, Dumbledore replied, "He is a squib, we will wipe his memory and send him elsewhere. We will also have to wipe Harry's memory of him, too."

Well you can imagine what happened. Harry's mind was successfully wiped, but Aiden's memory was a different story. Somehow, Aiden managed to resist the wipe and was sent off to live elsewhere. That elsewhere is where our story truly begins.

* * *

R&R please, let me know what you think so far.


	4. Sixth Year Return

Disclaimer: I am not going to repeat the disclaimer throughout the whole fic, so I am just going to say "Not Mine," or "Usual Disclaimer."

* * *

Chapter 2: Sixth Year Return

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a cloaked figure to another.

"What does it look like?" replied the other.

"Don't get smart with me, Aiden. I know you, and what you are doing will probably get us into trouble, again."

"Relax, Skylar. I just think that it is about time to pay the Master Manipulator a little visit."

Aiden Potter and Skylar Westbrook. What can you say about them. They were a team. And not just in the Ranger Corp where they grew up, but also in whatever they did. They were inseparable. They did everything together, except bathe, that would have been awkward. But now they were going to the one place that had Skylar on the edge and Aiden excited, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I think your right Aiden, but don't you think that a little more planning is needed before we bust in there and..."

"Listen, Skylar," interrupted Aiden, "we have to do this now while we are ready, not when Harry is completely under Dumbledore's thumb." And on that _happy_ note, Aiden walked off leaving a very exasperated Skylar behind.

"I am so going to regret this," mumbled Skylar, but he followed Aiden all the same.

* * *

"Hey, Harry, wait up!" shouted 16-year-old Ron Weasley, as he chased after his "best friend." Ron was another under MM 's (Master Manipulator) gigantic thumb. He was being offered money for, for a lack of a better word, spying on Harry and report everything he was doing back to Dumbledore. The truth of the matter was that Weasley didn't like Harry Potter at all. In fact, Ron saw him as a selfish, spoiled, little brat who didn't deserve the glory he was given, but Ron didn't complain if money was involved. In fact, he jumped at the chance.

"What's up, Ron?" replied Harry, the so-called selfish, spoiled, little brat who didn't deserve the glory he was given.

"I just wanted to know when the next Quidditch practice is."

"Oh, it's next Saturday at seven. I thought I told you that, Mr. Keeper."

"I forgot."

"Hey guys, wait up!" shouted Hermione Granger, the only friend Harry had who was not in Dumbledore's pocket, and it was not for a lack of trying. After 15 failed attempts to manipulate her, Dumbledore placed memory charms on Hermione, so that she didn't go running off to Harry and tell her his plans.

"Hey, Hermione," the boys said together.

"Hey. So what did you get..." and Hermione began her usual tirade on grades and schoolwork as the trio made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. It was during this time that Harry's life was changed forever and the better.

* * *

R&R please.

I promise to make the chapters longer as I go. This is my first novel length fic, so I'm not that experienced.


	5. Known, yet Unknown, Hmm

Disclaimer: Usual

Memphis85: No, this is not a Ranger's Apprentice crossover, nor is it a crossover of anykind.

Chapter 3: Known, Yet Unknown, Hmm

Dinner, a joyous affair, unless you hate dinner, then it isn't, but enough babble. Harry Potter and friends, sounds like a band of some kind, oh well, were busy eating dinner when the door of the Great Hall burst open, not an easy feat since the door was huge, and in stepped two cloaked figures. The cloaks themselves were wonders as they looked like they seemed to be woven out of dark green unicorn hair, but that was impossible, I think. The eyes of the figures were covered by the hoods of the cloaks, and one of the figures seemed anxious, while Harry got the feeling that the other one was looking for something.

* * *

Aiden was indeed looking for something, and that something was his long lost, or memory wiped, brother, Harry. However, Aiden didn't find Harry before the one Aiden hated most of all got up and spoke.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" asked Albus Dumbledore, a tone of power in his voice.

"My name is Maeglin Kami," replied Aiden, "and I, and my friend Skylar, come from the Ranger's Guild to aid you in the fight against Voldemort." Enter school wide gasp at Voldemort's name. Aiden just rolled his eyes at this, who wouldn't? Oh yeah, ninety-nine percent of the school.

"Well, Maeglin, first, I must know where your allegiance lie," said the MM, as Aiden had been known to call Dumbledore. "I must perform Legillimancy on you to prove that you are telling the truth."

"You can try," said Skylar suddenly. "But Maeglin has been known to be resistant to most mental spells."

"Enough, Skylar," sighed Aiden. "Well, if you want to perform Legillimancy, you can go ahead." Aiden that proceeded to lower his hood, and staring back at the face of Albus Dumbledore was Aiden Potter.

* * *

Albus couldn't beleive it. Would you? Looking at the face of someone he had personally memory wiped, Albus could do nothing else but stare.

"Well?" asked Aiden, or Maeglin, as he called himself. "Can we get on with it?"

"Sure," replied Dumbledore. And after a quick scan, Albus proved him worthy and they lived happily ever after. The End.

Yeah right. Dumbledore was, for a lack of a better word, pissed. Aiden Potter, the squib son of Lily and James Potter, returning to the wizarding word after an eleven year exile. He couldn't believe it. The only thing that Dumbledore could believe is that his memory charm had worked, or so he thought, but we all know differently.

Our favorite headmaster then told the two Rangers to wait outside and that he will meet with them later. The two didn't seem to mind, and out they went.

* * *

"Did you see his face when he looked at me?" laughed Aiden, after they had exited the Hall.

"I know, I didn't know if he had something in his pants or not, he was squirming so much." And with that both of them burst out in renewed laughter. They had just stopped when the Great Hall door opened for a third time and MM came out and motioned them to follow. And guess what, they did.

* * *

Harry was confused, to say the least. When the first Ranger, the one who all but challenged Dumbledore lowered his hood, Harry got an instant feeling of recognition, but he couldn't place his finger on where he had seen him before. He would write home later and ask. For now, all Harry could do was eat and enjoy some amusing conversation, all of which were centered around the mysterious Rangers.

* * *

R&R and I will answer.

FYI: Voting has begun for Aiden's love intrest. Chapter 6 will not be posted until one week after voting takes place. So vote now on my Bio.


	6. A Letter, a Meeting, and a First Encount

Disclaimer: everything belongs to Rowling except the storyline and the original characters, but you already knew that, didn't you.

Brief Note: The love intrest poll is over and it looks like the AP/HG pairing will be the pair, so thanks to those that voted and stay tuned.

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had writer's block, but now its over, I hope.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Letter, a Meeting, and a First Encounter

_Ok,_ thought Aiden, _time to get serious. _Aiden and Skylar followed Dumbledore to the stone gargoyle that held the passage to the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drop," Dumbledore said to the gargoyle, and the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a staircase that went up to the office.

After Dumbledore, Skylar, and "Maeglin" settled themselves in, Dumbledore started the interrogation with a question to Aiden. "So, Maeglin, was it? That is an interesting scar you have on your cheek, where did you get it?" he asked, referring to the "Z" mark that Aiden had on his left cheek.

"I don't know, or remember," Aiden answered. "I've had it since the day that the Ranger Guild found me. I was five, I think."

"We believe," Skylar put in, "that a dark curse caused the mark. The cursed seemed to have drained his magic and left him nothing more that a squib."

"Yeah, but I don't care," said Aiden proudly, "I feel more comfortable with a sword or dagger as opposed to a wand."

"Thank you for sharing, Maeglin," said Dumbledore, but he was not finished questioning the two.

Now, I am not going to bore you with all the questions and answers these three exchanged, but I will bore you with an overview of them. Basically, Albus asked them about their life in the Guild, and they told him the basics, weapon training, hand-to-hand combat training, magic training with the exception of Aiden and the other squibs, eating, sleeping, and having fun, you know, normal stuff. Albus then asked them about their plans regarding Voldemort, and they said that they would do whatever it took to stop him. and that is about the end of the questioning. Albus then escorted Aiden and Skylar to a portrait of Godric Gryffindor and told them the password: "Valor", then bade them goodnight and left them, pleased with his night's work.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Ok, I know I am writing to you on the first day of school, but I fell as if this is important. During the feast two people entered the Great Hall calling themselves Rangers. What is a Ranger? But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that when one of them lowered their hood, they were wearing hooded cloaks, I got a feeling of recognition from him. He called himself Maeglin Kami and if you want a description, he kinda looked like you, Mom, but with_ hazel eyes. _He also had a Z shaped scar on his left cheek. I don't know, but it seems as if I've met him somewhere before._

_With love,_

_Harry_

* * *

"Ok, Skylar, you know what to do," said Aiden.

"Got it," replied Skylar, brandishing his wand. He pointed his wand at Aiden, muttered some magic words, no pun intended, and a silver light came out of Skylar's wand and surrounded Aiden and then dissappeared.

"Thank you," said Aiden relieved. "You don't know how hard it is to not be able to get rid of listening and trust me charms without magic."

"That is why I am here," said Skylar, rolling his eyes. "I just hope that that action doesn't upset Dumbledore to much.

"I don't care if it upsets him or not. Let's just hope that he thinks that Rangers don't like listening spells placed on them."

"Well, we don't."

"Good point," said Aiden, looking around. "Now if you excuse me, I think that I will go for a stroll around the castle."

"Ok, but be careful."

"You know me," said Aiden as he left the room.

"That's what scares me," mumbled Skylar to himself.

* * *

Now one thing you didn't know about Aiden that he is really proud of, is the fact that he really isn't a squib. Sure, he can't do magic with a wand, but he does have some passive magical talent. For instance, just by touching someone or something, he can identify and negate the effects of any spell placed on it. However, he cannot eliminate all spells at once, it takes time and, in the case of people, trust. There are some spells he can get rid of without the trust of the person he is touching, and that is what he was planning to do tonight.

Aiden knew that his brother, Harry (who else), was walking the halls. He had Skylar secretly place a locating charm on him and key it into Aiden, so Aiden knew exactly where Harry was. He was on the way to the Owlry. So Aiden just followed the tracker, and when he saw Harry coming down the corridor, he slipped into the shadows until the time was right.

* * *

Harry was on his way to deliver his letter to his parents. He didn't understand why he felt that he knew who Maeglin was, but he was sure his parents would know. Harry was almost running to the Owlry, when he bumped into someone. Immedietly, he felt as if something heavy was lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

Aiden's timing was perfect. He "bumped" into Harry "accidently" and by doing so, lifted the trust me charm that was placed on Harry.

"Oh, sorry," said Aiden, sounding appologetic, "I wasn't looking where I was going." He then put his hand on Harry's shoulder and dispelled the compelling charm from Harry.

"No," replied Harry, feeling lighter by second touch, "it was my fault." Harry placed his hand on Aiden's shoulder and felt as if yet another weight had been lifted.

"Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?" Aiden asked removing his hand. _Three spells down, two more to go._

"Yeah," Harry answered glumly, he didn't like people gawking at him, but when he looked up, he saw Maeglin now gawking at him, but looking at him with pity. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just can't stand it when people treat someone famously, especially if they don't like it, and you definetly don't like it."

"Oh, thanks," said Harry feeling better, trusting Maeglin more and more every minute. He didn't know why but he felt as if Aiden was someone he could truse. _Wait, Aiden. Where did I get that name? I thought his name was Maeglin._ "Tell me, does the name Aiden ring a bell with you?"

Aiden actually looked astonished. "Why yes it does. It is my real name."

Harry looked confused, "Then why would you use a false name?"

"Because," answered Aiden, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder again, using his power to remove the last two spells, the memory charm and the hatred charm, _Oh, I hope this works, _"My real name is Aiden Jackson Potter."


End file.
